


A Space for You

by MsLetcher17



Series: HacyWeek 2020 [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hacy, Hacy Week, HacyWeek 2020, Love, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: Macy cleans out some space in her room for Harry.***For Hacy Week Day 1: A Million Ways to Say 'I Love You'
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: HacyWeek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818802
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	A Space for You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hacy Week Everybody!  
> I wasn't going to do a post for today but I thought of this last night and here we are!  
> This is just a short drabble. Tomorrow's post is massive and I am the lucky girl that gets to spend all night tonight editing it. Yay for me!  
> Hope you enjoy.

“Ok, you can open your eyes now,” Macy declared. “Surprise!”

Harry, doing as he was told, looked around but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary in Macy’s bedroom. “I don’t understand.” 

“The drawer,” She pointed toward her vanity dresser and he saw an empty drawer that was resting open. 

“You cleaned out a drawer in your dresser and you wanted to show it off?” He was very confused. She looked so proud of herself but he didn’t understand what she was getting at.

“No,” She said as her face fell slightly, obviously getting frustrated at him for not understanding. “Well yes I cleaned out a drawer and wanted to show it to you. But it’s the why that’s important.”

“Ok I’ll bite,” He responded in slight amusement. “Why?”

“It’s for you.”

“I don’t follow.”

Macy huffed a frustrated breath and clarified. “I cleaned this drawer out  _ for _ you. This way you can keep some stuff here. I also cleaned out half of my closet too.”

“What?”

“Well, you’ve been spending a lot more time here.” Gesturing toward the whole house then the bed she continued, “And in the morning you’re always rushing to go back to the condo and change before work. I thought if you had space you could keep some things here and we could  _ linger _ in bed some mornings.”

“Macy,” Harry breathed out in surprise. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know I didn’t have to but I wanted to,” She started as she twisted her fingers together anxiously. “We’ve been together for a while and I know running back and forth can’t be easy. And if giving you a drawer and some closet space in my room makes things a little easier for you then I want to do that. For you.” Her voice took on a slight affronted tone as she concluded, “You aren’t the only one allowed to do nice things in this relationship.”

“You are right.” His tone was soothing as he placed his hands on her hips and brought her to him. Kissing her, the pout on her lips transformed into a small smile. “That was very sweet and thoughtful of you. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She brought their lips together in a longer and more passionate kiss. 

A thought occurred to him and he broke the kiss with a laugh before he asked, “Be honest. Is this just so stealing my jumpers will be easier?”

Macy only laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments / Kudos are always appreciated.   
> See you tomorrow.


End file.
